L'avénement
by Tarkus
Summary: Ils étaient des héros : par leur sacrifice, le monde pouvait enfin régner en paix. Mais alors qu'Itachi et Naruto sombrent aux côtés de leurs ennemis, le sage Rikudô leur offre la possibilité d'une nouvelle vie. Transportés à Earthland dans la plus célèbre guilde de Fiore, Naruto et Itachi peuvent désormais repartir de zéro. Voici l'avènement des Shinobis. Naruto!Harem / Itachi x ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Fairy Tail

Disclaimer : Naruto et Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Fairy Tail**

Une tempête arrivait sur la grande ville de Magnolia, on pouvait voir l'amas de nuages sombres progresser inexorablement vers son but. Le vent se leva, balayant sur son passage à grand coup de bourrasque tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver dehors malgré l'heure tardive. Une pluie diluvienne commença à s'abattre sur les toits des maisons, ricochant contre les tuiles et les ardoises en provoquant un vacarme assourdissant. Enfin, un éclair lumineux jaillit des cieux pour venir illuminer Magnolia, instantanément suivit par un grondement sourd qui annonçait que l'orage avait éclaté. Mais le temps peu clément ne semblait pas enrayer la bonne humeur coutumière des mages de la plus célèbre guilde de Fiore il était d'ailleurs difficile de savoir si ce n'était pas Fairy Tail qui faisait le plus de boucan, plutôt que la tempête. Un brouhaha perpétuel rythmait l'atmosphère du bâtiment : on chantait, on criait, on se battait aussi, tout cela dans une ambiance qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre. Un visiteur qui serait entré à cet instant aurait aisément pu reconnaître d'un seul coup d'œil les membres les plus célèbres de la guilde : Natsu, Elfman et Grey venaient de déclencher une bagarre près du comptoir Cana Alberona terminait son quatrième tonneau d'alcool et discutait avec Mirajane et sa sœur Lisana qui se trouvaient derrière le bar Lucy, Juvia, Wendy et Erza assistait au spectacle que donnait Gajeel, redoutable chasseur de dragon et chanteur à ses heures perdues. Tout ce petit monde était couvé d'un regard bienveillant par le maître de la guilde, à savoir Makarov, le petit vieux moustachu au grand cœur. Oui, Fairy Tail était sans conteste une guilde atypique. C'était certainement pour cette raison que l'événement qui allait déclencher d'énormes bouleversements pour le pays de Fiore se produisit en son sein.

Soudain, les mages les plus averti passèrent en alerte : quelque chose d'étrange allait advenir cela n'empêcha nullement Grey, Natsu et Elfman de continuer à se battre. Erza se leva de sa chaise, provoquant la colère de Gajeel qui lui lança sa guitare à la figure. En quelques secondes, la guilde était devenue bien calme, comme si les ennuis allaient débouler d'ici d'une seconde à l'autre. Après une minute de calme plat — hormis les bruits étouffés des trois mages qui avaient déportés leur combat au deuxième étage, Makarov poussa un petit soupir et s'apprêta à donner le signal à ses compagnons pour reprendre le boucan habituel. C'est à se moment précis que le toit de la guilde fut perforé par un éclair lumineux qui aveugla tout les membres de la guilde, il s'abattit sur le comptoir, au milieu des trois jeunes femmes qui discutaient au bar. Makarov fronça les sourcils : Luxus était revenu leur jouer un autre de ses mauvais tours ? Lui qui pensait que ce garçon allait mûrir un peu, s'était-il trompé ? Pendant ce temps, les mages avaient repris leur espritset se tenaient tous prêts au combat : des dizaines d'épées lévitaient dans les airs et pointaient la direction du cratère encore fumant provoqué par le coup de foudre Elfman se tenait prêt à charger, Natsu bouillonnait et Grey s'était déshabillé.

— Bon sang, de la part du Rikudô-sennin, j'attendais quelque chose d'un peu moins brutal, lança une voix alors que le nuage de fumée se dissipait, laissant apparaître deux individus couverts de poussière et vêtus de haillons.

— On peut s'estimer heureux d'être vivant, Naruto, répondit Itachi Uchiha en se massant la nuque.

Le plus célèbre ninja de Konoha — et très certainement du monde shinobi — qui jusqu'alors n'avait pas détaché son regard de son ami, leva la tête pour apercevoir la centaine de pair d'yeux converger vers leur direction. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, chacun essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

— Dans quel endroit étrange le vieux sage nous a-t-il transportés ? demanda l'Uchiha en haussant un sourcil.

— On pourrait savoir votre identité à tout les deux ? demanda soudain Makarov en s'avançant vers les deux ninjas. Et surtout, pourquoi avez vous explosé le toit de ma guilde ?

— C'est assez compliqué, soupira Itachi en époussetant ses vêtements. Dans l'absolu, nous aurions besoin d'une douche et de nouveaux vêtements, ensuite nous pourrons tout vous raconter.

Deux inconnus débarquaient du ciel, détruisaient son toit, faisaient allusion à un certain Rikudô-sennin qui lui était parfaitement inconnu et lui demandaient maintenant l'hospitalité ? Makarov se targua d'un sourire : il commençait déjà à apprécier ces deux là.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Naruto et Itachi, serviette nouée autour de la taille, se retrouvèrent dans une des nombreuses chambres que comptait la guilde. Makarov comprit tout de suite à l'allure des deux hommes qu'il avait affaire à des combattants : leur musculature rappelait celle des garçons de la guilde. Naruto ressemblait beaucoup à son petit-fils, bien que son visage soit constamment éclairé par un éclatant sourire ses cheveux blonds étaient plus long également, et ils portaient de bien étranges marques sur ses joues. L'autre lui faisait penser à Grey : il était plus calme, presque ténébreux, et il espérait qu'il n'ait pas la même manie de se déshabiller. Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer Lucy qui se cacha rapidement les yeux en voyant la tenue des deux ninjas.

— Ah Lucy, nous aurions besoin de Virgo pour qu'elle leur confectionne des tenues.

La jeune magicienne, le rouge aux joues, s'exécuta. À la grande surprise d'Itachi et de Naruto, elle sortir une clé de sa poche et murmura une incantation : bientôt, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et habillée en servante fit son apparition à l'intérieur d'un cercle bleuté parsemé d'écritures étranges.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette technique ? s'exclama Naruto. Depuis quand peut-on invoquer des humains ?

— Ce n'est pas du ninjutsu, répondit Itachi en arquant un sourcil. Rapidement, son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à plein régime.

— Virgo est l'esprit de la vierge, elle va vous confectionner une tenue.

La jeune femme s'approcha des deux hommes et sans prévenir, dénoua leur serviette. Lucy poussa un cri embarrassé et quitta la pièce en courant, alors que Naruto et Itachi tentèrent vainement de cacher leur nudité. Les deux ninjas avaient beau se connaître, ils n'étaient pas amis au point d'être parfaitement impudiques. Après avoir été inspecté par l'esprit de la vierge, des vêtements apparurent sur leur corps comme par… magie. Itachi et Naruto étaient accordés : un tee-shirt rouge sur lequel était imprimé un étrange symbole : un étrange animal à la longue queue. Sur leur épaule, une veste noir aux bordures blanches et pour habiller leurs jambes, un pantalon de la même couleur. Pour finir, ils furent affublés d'une longue cape qui rappelait celle de Naruto lorsqu'il passait en mode ermite.

— Voilà qui est mieux, approuva Makarov. Merci Virgo.

Après être retourné dans le monde des esprits, Makarov s'installa sur une chaise pour faire face aux deux individus qui avaient fait sensation.

— Alors, quelle est votre histoire à tout les deux ? demanda-t-il en rompant le silence.

Le regard des deux ninjas s'assombrit, laissant présager au maître de la guilde qu'ils avaient traversé bon nombre de choses avant d'arriver ici. Itachi interrogea le blondinet du regard, ce dernier hocha la tête et le géni prit la parole :

— Mon nom est Itachi Uchiha, et voici Naruto Uzumaki. Nous venons d'une autre dimension.

Makarov écarquilla les yeux : certes, ces deux individus étaient différents, mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à une telle révélation.

— Nous venons d'un monde ravagé par la guerre, continua le blondinet en croisant les bras, du moins qui l'était jusqu'à hier encore. Itachi et moi avons combattu face à deux ennemis incroyablement puissants, nous avons tout les quatre perdus la vie, mettant fin à la guerre par la même occasion. Mais par je ne sais quel miracle, celui qui est considéré comme le Dieu de notre monde et que tout le monde croyait mort, un homme appelé le sage Rikudô nous est apparu. On a tout les deux traversés des épreuves terribles, et nous nous sommes sacrifiés pour que le monde connaisse enfin la paix. Il trouvait cela injuste, alors il nous a proposé un marché — même si cela relève plus du cadeau : nous quittions notre dimension pour recommencer une nouvelle vie dans un autre monde sans guerre, sans souffrances, sans haine. Beaucoup de nos amis ont trouvé la mort lors de cette guerre, et maintenant que nos ennemis sont morts, il y a beaucoup à reconstruire… mais Itachi et moi avions assez souffert, je crois qu'on avait besoin de repos alors nous avons acceptés.

Makarov resta silencieux, se contentant de fixer les deux hommes. Leur histoire paraissait totalement absurde, un scénario de film ou de roman… pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à remettre en question leur parole. Dans leurs yeux, il pouvait lire une certaine mélancolie, de la tristesse, mais aussi une lueur d'espoir, celle de tout recommencer. Et Makarov avait le pouvoir de donner vie à cette espérance.

— J'imagine que vous projeter est encore difficile, et que vous cachez une part d'ombre en vous, comme nous tous, commença le vieil homme. Mais je ne connais pas meilleur endroit pour commence une nouvelle vie que Fairy Tail je suis sûr que vous ferez un tas d'amis, et que votre vie prendra de nouveau un sens. Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir.

Makarov quitta la pièce, laissant les deux ninjas seuls avec leurs doutes et leurs réflexions. Naruto se redressa en s'étirant bruyamment avant d'indiquer le couloir à Itachi qui lui emboîta le pas. Les deux garçons s'accoudèrent à la rambarde du balcon qui donnait sur la salle principale les yeux du blondinet s'illuminèrent alors qu'un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage : cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un endroit aussi vivant.

— On a amplement mérité de prendre un peu de bon temps, tu ne crois pas ? demanda le Jinchuriki en se tournant vers l'Uchiha.

Impassible comme à son habitude, Itachi hocha simplement la tête. Un monde sans haine, sans guerres, sans sacrifices… était-ce simplement possible ? Au fond de lui, il voulait y croire. Soudain, il sentit une main le pousser par-dessus la balustrade. Itachi s'écrasa sur la scène ou Gajeel avait repris son numéro de chanteur, instantanément une clameur sourde envahit les lieux : une grosse bagarre allait éclater. Naruto éclata d'un rire cristallin avant de se jeter dans la mêlé.

Gajeel empoigna le col de la veste d'Itachi et lui administra un violent coup de boule, mais il ne rencontra que l'air. L'Uchiha était déjà passé derrière lui et lui décocha un coup de pied surpuissant qui propulsa le chasseur de dragon contre plusieurs tables voisines, attirant une dizaine d'autres mages dans la rixe. Natsu et Elfman joignirent leurs amis dans la bataille, toujours enclin à participer à une bonne baston. Itachi assassina le Jinchuriki du regard qui vint se coller au dos de son ami pour couvrir ses arrières. Ce dernier envoya valser un mage avec un petit rasengan.

— Eh blondinet, c'est quoi ton nom ! s'exclama Natsu en le percutant de plein fouet.

— Naruto Uzumaki ! répondit ce dernier en lui assenant un coup de coude dans le visage.

— Je suis Natsu Dragnir ! Vous m'avez l'air plutôt balaize tout les deux, je vais tout cramer ! cria-t-il avec enthousiasme avant d'être balayé par un coup de marteau de glace. Un garçon en slip déboula dans la mêlé, il leur dit s'appeler Grey mais ne put terminer sa phrase en effet, une barre d'acier le projeta au loin.

— Eh le mec aux yeux bizarres, on n'interrompt pas Gajeel Redfox lorsqu'il chante, dit-il avant de l'entraîner plus loin dans la bataille sous les éclats de rire du Jinchuriki.

Il se jeta sur Itachi et l'emmena plus loin dans la mêlé alors que le rire de Naruto résonnait dans toute la pièce. C'était décidé, il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps : il deviendrait un membre de Fairy Tail.

Après une demi-heure de fracas, le calme s'installa peu à peu dans la guilde, surtout après que Erza et Mirajane en ait manifesté l'ordre. Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux, abordant un sourire satisfait : cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé. Itachi, lui, discutait avec Makarov et Erza, même si l'Uzumaki le voyait plus souvent hocher la tête qu'ouvrir la bouche.

— Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir, Naruto-kun ? demanda Mirajane quand ce dernier s'approcha du bar.

— La même chose que moi, s'exclama soudainement Cana, dont les joues rougies marquaient un état d'ébriété certain.

Le Namikaze la détailla discrètement : de longs cheveux noirs jais, un simple haut de bikini noir pour cacher une poitrine conséquente, et un jean noir moulant qui épousait divinement la forme de ses fesses et la finesse de ses jambes. Elle était très belle, c'était indéniable et en y réfléchissant bien, la plupart des membres féminins de Fairy Tail étaient incroyablement jolie. En tant que shinobi et Jinchuriki, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'intéresser aux femmes, ce fut d'autant plus vrai lors de la quatrième grande guerre ninja peut-être qu'ici, il trouverait peut-être quelqu'un qui puisse lui donner l'amour qui lui avait fait défaut durant toutes ces années.

— Elle, c'est Cana, la plus grande buveuse de tout Magnolia. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais perdu un seul concours d'alcool, fit Mirajane.

— C'est sûrement parce qu'elle ne m'a jamais affronté ! s'exclama-t-il en lui adressant un regard de défi.

Tous ceux qui se trouvaient près du Jinchuriki tournèrent leur regard vers les deux mages avant de laisser éclater leur enthousiasme : cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait eu l'audace de défier Cana… ou la folie.

— Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps ? demanda Erza à l'Uchiha qui avaient tout deux reportés leur attention vers l'affrontement qui allait se dérouler.

— Pas vraiment. Pendant un temps, je l'ai même traqué. Pourtant, quand nous nous sommes battu ensemble, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais lui faire confiance et inversement. Il a un étrange pouvoir de créer des liens et ce, avec n'importe qui.

— Qu'avez-vous décidé ? Vous allez rejoindre la guilde ?

Itachi croisa les bras et s'autorisa un sourire : à voir le visage réjoui de Naruto, avait-il d'autre choix ? De plus, Erza lui avait expliqué comment marchait le système des missions au sein des guildes et qui ressemblait d'ailleurs au leur. Ils ne seraient pas trop dépaysés.

— Impossible ! Cana a perdu ! s'exclama l'assemblée. Naruto poussa un cri triomphant alors que la jeune femme était avachie sur le comptoir.

— Comment c'est possible ? Ce type est un démon !

— _Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, _songea le Namikaze en remerciant Kyubi pour l'immunité à l'alcool qui lui conférait le Bijuu.

— Woah ! Impressionnant Naruto-kun ! s'exclamèrent en cœur Mirajane et Lisana. Ça te fera cinq milles joyaux.

Le Jinchuriki arqua un sourcil avant que Mirajane ne lui indique la table des consommations. Le blondinet étouffa un cri de surprise : on lui avait pas dit qu'il devrait payer de sa poche.

— Mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi !

— Alors je te conseille d'aller te trouver une mission, parce que je ne fais pas de crédit, dit Mirajane en fronçant les sourcils, redevenant l'espace d'un instant Mirajane la Démone que tout le monde craignaient.

L'Uzumaki écarquilla les yeux : elle avait bien dit « mission » ? Le blondinet bondit de son tabouret et emboîta le pas à Lisana qui lui indiqua le tableau des missions. Naruto poussa un cri de joie : non seulement il y avait plus d'une centaine de missions, mais en plus, il avait le choix ! Et pour combler le tout, elles étaient classées selon leur rang, il pouvait donc directement commencer par une mission de rang élevé. Les missions classées –S étaient à l'étage, et il était interdit de les accomplir si on n'avait pas passé l'examen au préalable, mais le Namikaze était parfaitement satisfait de pouvoir exécuter des missions de rang A. Et puis quand viendrait l'heure, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de cet examen.

— Je te conseil une mission de…

— Hé Naruto, j'en ai déjà choisi une en passant devant, fit Itachi. « Débarrasser un petit village des agissements d'une guilde clandestine qui a élu domicile dans les environs. Récompense : cinq-cents milles joyaux.

— Une mission de rang A pour débuter ? Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux le garçon, fit observer Lisana. Vous allez avoir besoin de plus de bras.

— Ça tente quelqu'un ?

Natsu qui ne pouvait simplement pas refuser de partir à l'aventure, vint taper dans la main du blondinet pour signifier qu'il était son homme. Lucy, toujours soucieuse de payer son loyer en avance, accepta l'offre. Enfin, Cana qui avait repris ses esprits, leva le bras avant d'être prise de nausée et de foncer aux toilettes. Naruto aborda un sourire étincelant : il n'allait pas s'ennuyer ici


	2. Chapitre 2 : Là où j'appartiens

Naruto et Itachi se retrouvèrent devant les portes du village alors que les premiers rayons de l'aube se faisaient encore timides. La ponctualité était une des caractéristiques essentielles de tout bon ninja, mais aujourd'hui, cela tenait plus de la déformation professionnelle. Adossés contre un arbre, les deux amis étaient plongés dans leurs pensées : le Namikaze était partagé entre l'euphorie de recommencer une nouvelle vie et la mélancolie du passé, il était très probable qu'Itachi ressente la même chose. Il considéra l'Uchiha d'un regard furtif : les stigmates qui témoignaient de sa réincarnation avaient totalement disparu. Il se demandait pourquoi Itachi avait accepté la proposition du Rikudô-sennin : espérait-il trouver la rédemption ici ? Naruto était cependant sûr d'une chose : ce monde offrait une infinité d'opportunité, ils étaient tout les deux destinés à réaliser de grandes choses.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dévisages comme ça ? demanda l'Uchiha en haussant un sourcil.

— Rien, j'étais juste en train de me dire que j'étais content de t'avoir pour ami à mes côtés.

Un imperceptible sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Itachi. Un ami hein ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été appelé de la sorte par quelqu'un. Des amis sur qui compter, peut-être était-ce à Fairy Tail qu'il pourrait trouver cela.

— Salut les beaux gosses ! lança Cana qui semblait très motivée. Prêt pour aller botter les fesses de cette guilde noire ?

— Ils ne vont pas comprendre ce qui va leur tomber dessus ! s'exclama Naruto.

En attendant les autres, Cana leur expliqua plus en détail ce qu'était réellement une guilde noire. Leurs secteurs d'activités constituaient tout ce qui se rapportait au sale boulot : assassinat, enlèvement, attaque d'autres guildes… tout ce qui était illicite en somme. Les deux ninjas échangèrent un regard entendu : Cana parlait de ces guildes avec une extrême véhémence, elle ne pouvait pas se douter que les shinobis exécutaient ce même genre de mission. Ne plus tuer : c'était un concept qui leur paraissait bien étrange, même si Naruto et Itachi n'étaient pas partisans du meurtre gratuit. En tant que ninjas, ils avaient dû tuer pour le bien de leur village et camarades… tout deux ne le savait que trop bien.

— Désolé pour le retard, fit alors Lucy en leur adressant un grand sourire. Tiens, Natsu n'est pas encore arrivé ? D'habitude, il est toujours le premier.

— Sauf quand la mission exige de prendre le train, répliqua Cana avec un ton exaspéré. Ce crétin à le mal des transports, et il déteste tout particulièrement le train.

Après un bref silence embarrassé, Itachi prit la parole :

— Excusez mon ignorance mais… qu'est-ce qu'un train ?

Les deux jeunes filles le regardèrent d'une façon étrange, le suspectant de les prendre pour des imbéciles. Naruto semblait tout aussi perdu que son ami Cana et Lucy ne purent se retenir de rire.

— Sérieusement, mais d'où est-ce que vous venez, tout les deux ?

Le Namikaze se raidit : il avait oublié que seul Makarov était au courant de leurs origines. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il se concerta avec l'Uchiha qui hocha la tête, signe qu'il était d'accord pour leur révéler la vérité : après tout, une nouvelle vie ici commençait, cela sera déconvenue de leur mentir d'entrée de jeu.

— On vous expliquera ça à bord de ce mystérieux « train », répondit l'Uzumaki avec beaucoup de mystère.

— Allez, c'est parti, lança Natsu sans grande conviction. Il avait l'air aussi mou qu'un mollusque.

Le train, comme ils l'appelaient, était certainement l'une des choses les plus incroyables que le Namikaze ait jamais vu — même Itachi ne put retenir un mouvement de recul quand il arriva en gare. Les deux ninjas pénétrèrent dans un des wagons avec une certaine excitation, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Lucy et Cana Natsu lui, n'avait pas du tout le cœur à rire.

— Bon, et si vous nous parliez un peu de vous ? demanda Cana après que les cinq mages se soient installées.

Itachi tourna la tête vers la vitre, comme pour signifier que c'était au blondinet de s'y coller. Le Jinchuriki poussa un long soupir avant de commencer son récit en espérant qu'ils ne le prendraient pas pour un fou, une fois terminé. Itachi écouta le discours du blondinet d'une oreille distraite : après tout, il savait déjà tout ce que son ami était en train de raconter, et il le blondinet était assez réfléchi pour ne pas tout dévoiler sur leur identité. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'Uchiha en voyant l'air ébahi de leurs amis lorsque Naruto leur expliqua qu'il n'était pas de leur monde ; l'étonnement avait même sorti Natsu de sa nausée habituelle. Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Le maire de la ville, qui était entre autre le client ayant demandé de l'aide à Fairy Tail, était un individu grossier, à la longue moustache et au ventre proéminent, au couvre chef ridicule. Il habitait une villa de luxe gardée par plusieurs dizaines de gros-bras, en proche périphérie du centre-ville. Naruto n'avait jamais apprécié les aristocrates, les nobles et les gens riches en générale : ils avaient la fâcheuse tendance de se croire tout permis parce qu'ils avaient de l'argent. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'homme lorgner sur les cuisses de Lucy alors qu'il les conduisait à leur quartier, mais tenta de garder son sang-froid : mieux valait attendre d'être payé avant de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

Leur chambre était immense et richement décoré. Naruto ne sembla pas avoir vu autant de lit aussi confortable dans une même pièce Natsu lui, bondit sur le premier venu, étendit ses bras derrière sa nuque et poussa un soupir satisfait, bientôt rejoint par Happy. Derrière les rideaux de la fenêtre, la Lune éclairait la ville qui se transformait la nuit en territoire de jeu pour les mages de la guilde noire : les citoyens ne sortaient plus après vingt-heure, il en allait de leur survie.

— Vous allez vraiment nous débarrasser des Mad Samouraï ? demanda-t-il, sceptique quant aux capacités des mages qu'il avait devant lui.

— Demain, ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, assura Naruto. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien voir de quoi leurs membres sont capables. Je vais faire un petit tour, ça tente quelqu'un ?

— Je t'accompagne, fit Cana après s'être étiré. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes après ce long voyage, et de boire un petit remontant.

— Moi aussi, Natsu va ronfler d'une minute à l'autre de toute manière, ajouta Lucy.

Itachi resta dans la chambre alors que le chasseur de dragon, comme l'avait deviné sa coéquipière, émit un vrombissement à vous réveiller un mort. Les trois mages s'arrêtèrent dans un petit bar avec vue sur la rivière qui traversait la ville. L'ambiance était tendue, les citoyens semblaient tous extrêmement anxieux, ils parlaient peu et lançaient des coups d'œil fréquents derrière la vitre, comme pour chercher les éventuels mages de la guide noire. Naruto, Lucy et Cana durent d'ailleurs se confondre en arguments pour expliquer à l'assistance que non, ils ne leur feraient pas de mal car au contraire, ils étaient là pour mettre un terme aux excès de violences des Mad Samouraï. Alors que Lucy et Cana commandèrent un verre pour l'une, et un tonneau entier pour l'autre, Naruto commença à glaner quelques informations comme il en avait l'habitude en tant que ninja.

— Il est assez efficace, fit observer Lucy à son ami en examinant attentivement le blondinet qui était parvenu à engager la conversation avec un groupe d'hommes.

— Ça nous change de Natsu et de son style bourrin, approuva la jeune femme avec un demi-sourire.

Après une dizaines de minutes, le Jinchuriki vint s'accouder au comptoir entre ses deux coéquipières et leur brossa un tableau de la situation :

— Cela fait plus de trois mois que les Mad Samouraï sèment le trouble dans la ville, ils ont chassé les petites guildes qui se trouvaient ici et maintenant, ils font leurs lois. Apparemment, leur nom provient du fait que leur chef est un ancien Samouraï déchu. Ils seraient à l'origine de plus d'une dizaine de meurtres, et j'ai parlé avec un homme dont sa fiancée est porté disparue, nul doute que ces salopards la retiennent captive… et apparemment elle n'est pas seule dans son cas.

Lucy réprima un frisson alors que Cana fronça les sourcils, quand soudain, la porte du bar s'ouvrit avec fracas. Trois grands types portants des armures en fer blanc et ce qui s'apparentaient à un sabre à la ceinture pénétrèrent dans la pièce, plongeant l'établissement dans un silence de mort. Après un bref instant, le sourire d'un des trois s'étira sur tout le visage et ce fut avec une démarche assuré qu'il vint s'accouder prêt de Cana. Les autres se postèrent de chaque côté de la constellationiste en la dévorant d'un regard vicieux.

— On nous a prévenu que deux magiciennes de Fairy Tail, plutôt mignonnes de surcroît, étaient arrivées en ville. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui vous amène ici, mais qu'est-ce que vous diriez qu'on vous fasse visiter, mes copains et moi.

— Tu ferais mieux de t'adresser à elles avec un peu plus de respect, si tu ne veux pas que je te brise l'entre-jambe, siffla Naruto avant que Cana n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre.

Une veine se forma sur le visage des trois mages noirs : qui était ce crétin pour oser s'adresser à eux de cette manière. Celui qui se trouvait entre le blondinet et Lucy voulu saisir l'épaule du Naruto. La suite se passa en une fraction de seconde : le Jinchuriki s'empara du bras de son agresseur, le tira de la main droite avant d'exploser le crâne de ce dernier contre le comptoir du bar avec la gauche. Il s'écroula à terre, des copeaux de bois incrustés dans son front ruisselant de sang.

— À qui le tour ? demanda le blondinet en se retournant vers les deux autres avec un sourire en coin.

— Ils sont à moi, fit Cana en tirant deux cartes de sa poche. Cette dernière percuta le front d'un des mages qui fut projeté par l'énergie magique et traversa la moitié de la pièce. L'autre subit à peu de choses près le même sort, il fut propulsé contre le mur alors qu'il tentait de se relever, Naruto l'avait déjà empoigné par la gorge :

— Tu vas dire à tes petits copains de se préparer à recevoir les mages de Fairy Tail.

Se frottant les mains, le Jinchuriki regarda les trois mages noirs quitter la pièce, la queue entre les jambes. Il espérait que les autres membres des guildes noires soient un peu plus puissants, ou le travail risquait de devenir très vite ennuyant.

— On aurait pu s'en charger toutes seules, fit Cana, à la fois reconnaissante, touchée et légèrement vexée par l'attitude du blondinet.

— Parle pour toi, soupira Lucy qui s'était contentée de regarder.

— Je n'en ai jamais douté, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais s'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne tolère pas, c'est que l'on manque de respect à mes amis.

Le gérant les remercia pour leur aide, mais demanda aux trois magiciens de bien vouloir quitter son bar. Lucy réprima un bâillement, signe qu'il était tant pour elle de rentrer dormir.

— Tu ne peux pas rentrer toute seule, fit Cana. Ces types étaient peut-être des gros nuls, mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

— Ça va aller, répondit Lucy

— J'ai une idée, fit le blondinet avant de faire le signe du multi-clonage. Soudain, une copie parfaite du blond apparu aux côtés de la constellationniste. Les deux jeunes filles écarquillèrent les yeux, Lucy songea même un instant que cela était en réalité une farce de son esprit Gemini, mais se résolut à l'évidence que Naruto était capable de se cloner par elle ne savait quelle magie.

— Compte sur moi, boss ! fit la copie en exécutant un salut militaire envers l'original.

Lucy salua ses deux compagnons avant de rentrer en compagnie du clone, sous le regard bienveillant de ses deux amis. Naruto s'attarde quelques instants sur la silhouette féminine de la jeune femme, après plusieurs secondes, Cana lui décocha un crochet amical à l'épaule.

— Je compte bien prendre ma revanche ce soir ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'entraînant dans la rue à la recherche d'un autre bar, faisant allusion à la défaite du duels de boisson de la veille.

Naruto en profita pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la jeune femme : sa mère décéda alors qu'elle était encore très jeune, elle partit donc en quête de trouver son père qui se trouvait à Fairy Tail et qui n'était autre que Gildartz, l'homme le plus puissant de la guilde après Makarov lui-même cependant, ce dernier ignorait la vérité et Cana ne lui avait pas encore avoué.

— Je ne veux pas entacher son nom, alors j'ai décidé de lui dire la vérité lorsque je serais mage de rang S, mais j'ai échoué quatre fois, fit la jeune fille avec une certaine tristesse.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, répondit le blondinet avec le plus grand sérieux. Les parents aiment leurs enfants quoi qu'il arrive. Je suis sûr que Gildartz saura t'aimer pour ce que tu es. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être une magicienne reconnue pour qu'il soit fier de toi. Je pense qu'il serait sûrement heureux de savoir qu'une jeune femme aussi mignonne que toi est en réalité sa fille.

Les paroles du blondinet semblèrent trouver écho dans l'esprit de Cana. Peut-être devait-elle prendre son courage à deux mains et annoncer la vérité à Gildartz quand elle reviendrait. Elle décela une certaine mélancolie dans le regard du blondinet, comme si les paroles qu'il avait prononcé lui étaient également destinées. Elle eut alors envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur Naruto Uzumaki, et ce n'était certainement pas dû au fait qu'il l'a trouvait mignonne…

— Je ne sais pas si tu es prête à entendre mon histoire, répondit le Jinchuriki, sans que Cana puisse savoir s'il se moquait d'elle, ou s'il était réellement sérieux. Devant l'insistance de la magicienne, le Namikaze poussa un long soupir, comme s'il était déjà fatigué devant le récit qui s'annonçait. La soirée promettait d'être longue.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Torgorf, maître de la guilde des Mad Samouraï, n'était pas un homme d'honneur. C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'il avait quitté son ordre, en tuant près de la moitié de ses frères d'armes sans aucunes pitiés. Les Mad Samouraï était guilde noire encore jeune, mais elle commençait à se faire une réputation dans le pays de Fiore, il était temps de remédier à ce problème. Sur le pied de guerre, les cinq mages de Fairy Tail s'apprêtaient à mettre un terme aux agissements de la guilde.

— Je vais mettre le feu ! explosa Natsu qui avait retrouvé sa fougue

— Si tu le permets, j'aimerais ouvrir les hostilités. D'autant plus qu'on m'a raconté que tu t'alimentais du feu pour faire grossir ton pouvoir, ce qui va suivre pourrait t'intéresser.

— Vous allez voir de quoi les ninjas sont capable, fit Naruto alors qu'Itachi se plaça devant le bâtiment de la guilde. A la grande surprise des trois mages de Fairy Tail, ce dernier exécuta une série de signe de main avant de se pencher en arrière.

— Kâton : Boulle de feu suprême !

À peine s'était-il exprimé qu'une orbe de feu incandescent aussi volumineuse que pouvait en produire Natsu fut craché de la bouche de l'Uchiha et réduisit en cendre la face du bâtiment. Plusieurs mages furent balayés par l'attaque alors que Natsu pénétrait déjà à l'intérieur, prêt à tout brûler sur son passage. Lucy elle aussi avait déjà réagi : à ses côtés se tenait un taureau imposant qui s'arma d'une hache qui l'était tout autant avant d'aller semer la pagaille à l'intérieur de la guilde.

— Alors, vais-je pouvoir découvrir tout ces « jutsus » dont tu m'as parlé ? demanda Cana avec excitation.

— Ça dépend de leur niveau, répondit-il avant de créer une dizaine de clones qui joignirent la mêlé alors que l'original se contenta d'engranger de l'expérience en retrait.

Soudain, Natsu atterrit à leur pied mais se releva bien vite en essuyant la sueur qui coulait le long de son front. Un homme en armure et au long sabre blanc s'avança vers le chasseur de dragon, un sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait être plus for que les autres, et une aura meurtrière se dégageait de lui : Naruto reconnu Valius, l'un des membres les plus puissants de la guilde.

— Laissez-le-moi, fit Natsu en faisant apparaître deux grandes flammes pour couvrir ses poings.

Naruto décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre le combat. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment qui ressemblait maintenant à un véritable champ de bataille. Trois hommes en tenues de Samouraï s'avancèrent vers lui, sabre brandit, mais Cana les neutralisa à l'aide de ses cartes. Le blondinet tourna la tête vers sa coéquipière qui lui tira la langue avant de reprendre le combat. Il s'avança au centre de la pièce, et fut très vite encerclé par une dizaine de combattants. Un léger sourire s'étira sur son visage : cela promettait d'être intéressant. Le premier se jeta vers le blondinet et fut étalé d'un simple coup de poing en pleine figure. Naruto pivota sur la droite pour éviter un coup de sabre, et d'un mouvement rapide et fluide, saisit le bras de son assaillant pour lui tordre le poignet avant de le projeter d'un coup de pied au menton. Il exécuta un salto alors qu'un autre guerrier s'élançait dans son dos il lui assena une série de coup de poing dévastateur et le propulsa contre un autre membre de la guilde noire. Une femme s'avança vers lui, faisant des moulinets à l'aide de ses deux sabres, forçant le ninja à utiliser son premier jutsu depuis le début du combat :

— Futôn : Sphère du vide

La combattante fut percuté de plein fouet par de l'air comprimé qui la désarma. Soudain, le Jinchuriki vit ses derniers agresseurs encore en état de se battre faire apparaître plusieurs cercles magiques à l'aide de leur sabre.

— Les cinq dragons élémentaires !

Naruto conserva son sang-froid malgré l'imminence de l'impacte des attaques. Le ninja disparu dans l'explosion qui souffla l'intérieur même de la guilde. Lorsque le nuage de fumée se dissipa, Naruto se trouvait derrière le Susanô d'Itachi, celui-ci étant apparu au côté de son ami.

— Merci du coup de main, fit l'Uzumaki alors que l'immense guerrier balaya les cinq derniers assaillants. Même si j'aurais pu très bien m'en sortir sans ton aide.

— Je n'en doute pas, répondit l'Uchiha avec un sourire. Pendant un instant, le blondinet eut l'impression de revenir plusieurs années en arrière, lorsqu'il se battait encore côte à côte avec Sasuke.

Tout d'un coup, une forte aura se fit ressentir, les deux ninjas levèrent la tête pour rencontrer le regard d'un homme portant une armure de Samouraï rouge sanguine qui rappellait celle de Madara Uchiha, leur ancien et dernière adversaire. Torgof était un homme grand et svelte, à la longue chevelure coiffé en queue de cheval. Malgré ses quarante ans passés, il restait un homme séduisant au charisme incontestable.

— Comment osez-vous venir saccager ma guilde ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de descendre du balcon.

— Faîtes attention, Erza et lui se sont déjà affrontés plusieurs fois, ils restent à égalités en termes de victoires.

— Il ne faut pas le prendre à la légère donc, comprit Naruto, Erza étant réputé comme l'une des mages les plus puissantes de Fairy Tail et certainement de tout Fiore.

— Je vais vous faire regretter d'avoir mis à sac ma guilde, et après j'irais trancher la gorge de ce très cher maire !

D'un coup de sabre, il produisit un déferlement d'énergie qui souffla la zone entière, obligeant l'Uchiha et l'Uzumaki à se protégea. Déjà, Torgof était sur eux, mais Itachi contra son sabre à l'aide d'un kunai. Naruto en profita pour faucher les jambes de son adversaire mais ne rencontra que le vide, ce dernier ayant bondit pour éviter le croche-patte. Il prit appuis sur le torse de Naruto pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux, avant de fondre à nouveau sur l'Uchiha de la garde de son sabre, il désarma l'Uchiha et tenta de lui donner un coup de sabre sur le flanc gauche lorsque trois shuriken filèrent dans sa direction, l'obligeant à avorter son attaque.

— On dirait que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'occuper de vous deux en même temps, constata Torgof en fronçant les sourcils. Éclipse !

Un homme qui faisait la sieste, adossé au mur et caché de la lumière par un long chapeau de paille, releva ce dernier en poussant un juron. A coté de lui trônait un sabre incroyablement grand en forme de croissant lunaire. D'un bond, il fut sur pied et empoigna son arme. Éclipse était un homme de trentaine d'année dans le genre ivrogne, à la barbe de trois jours et à la tenue couverte de poussière et partiellement déchiré

— Je m'en occupe, fit Taurus en fondant sur ce dernier, hache à la main. Il fut désarmé et projeté à plus d'une centaine de mètre en une fraction de secondes. Cana lui envoya une demi-douzaine de carte explosive, mais ce dernier les esquiva avec une aisance déconcertante avant de parcourir la distance qui le séparait de la magicienne. Il la saisit à la gorge et releva son chapeau de l'autre main.

— C'est un joli morceau que nous avons là, dommage que je sois obligé de te tuer.

Cana essaya de se débattre mais rien n'y faisait, quand soudain Éclipse relâcha la jeune femme pour parer in-extremis le coup de kunai d'Itachi qui avait bondit pour sauver la jeune femme.

— Occupe-toi de l'autre, celui-là m'a l'air plus vif et rapide.

— Je dois entendre quoi par là ? répondit Naruto en lui adressant une grimace avant de reporter son attention vers Torgof.

Ce dernier brandit son sabre en l'air, dessinant un cercle magique de couleur verte. Son arme s'enveloppa alors d'un halo de feu. De son sabre jaillirent une énorme boulle de feu qui fondit sur le blondinet.

— Futôn : Croissant du vide !

De sa bouche, le Namikaze produisit une incroyable bourrasque qui souffla l'attaque du maître de la guilde ce dernier para le jutsu à l'aide de son sabre avant de sauter se jeter sur le ninja. Le blondinet esquiva les premiers coups mais fut rapidement déséquilibrés Cana et Lucy qui en avaient fini avec leurs adversaires respectifs virent avec horreur le sabre de l'homme transpercer le blondinet. Mais alors que le visage de Torgof commença à s'étirer d'un sourire satisfait, Naruto disparut dans un pof à sa place  
se trouvait un membre de la guilde des Mad Samouraï.

— Technique de permutation, le b.a.-ba des arts ninjas, expliqua Naruto qui s'était accroché à une poutre.

Dans sa main brillait un orbe qui tourbillonnait tel un typhon : Cana reconnu le _rasengan_ dont le blondinet avait évoqué la puissance et la difficulté de maîtrise. Le jutsu s'abattit sur la cuirasse en métal rouge qui protégeait le corps de Torgof, cette dernière se brisa et le samouraï fut projeté à plusieurs mètres de distance. Il se releva, visiblement plus excédé que blessé par l'attaque :

— Vous, les guildes officielles, vous me dégoutez, dit-il dans un rictus de colère. Vous n'êtes que des crétins vivant dans un monde bercé d'illusions. Un ramassis de crétins qui ne jurent que par l'amitié et la confiance en son prochain. C'est pathétique.

— Parce que tu penses que ton modèle semble être le meilleur, répondit le Jinchuriki. Regarde, il n'y a aucune cohésion dans cette guilde, ses membres se sont fait piétiner parce qu'ils ne se battent que pour eux, et non pas pour protéger ce qui leur est cher. On ne peut pas prétendre à la puissance sans avoir quelque chose à sauvegarder, quelque chose pour laquelle on mettrait sa propre vie en danger.

Torgof lui adressa un sourire moqueur et méprisant.

— Tu parles comme si la vie était simple, or tu n'es encore qu'un gamin, répondit le samouraï. Seuls les imbéciles et les ignorants se battent pour ce genre de chose.

Torgof prit une posture de combat singulière, il se pencha vers l'arrière et pointa son arme vers le blondinet. Son sabre décrivit une courbe gracieuse et dessina avec les flammes de son sabre un dragon majestueux. Le Jinchuriki créa instantanément deux clones qui accumulèrent du chakra dans la main droite du blondinet. Torgof rencontra le regard de son adversaire et y lut une détermination sans faille, comme s'il avait véritablement réveillé le guerrier s'était caché derrière le jeune garçon qu'il avait pris pour un simple idéaliste. Le dragon fondit vers le blondinet, mais ce dernier avait déjà parachevé son Rasenshuriken. Cana et Lucy durent se protéger le visage du souffle produit par le jutsu quel était cette incroyable puissance qui se dégageait de Naruto ?

Le blondinet s'élança à l'encontre du dragon à la grande surprise de tous, ce dernier disparu, réduit à néant par la technique du Jinchuriki. Continuant sa course, Naruto abattit sa terrible technique contre son adversaire qui fut enveloppé par la lumière et le tourbillon de puissance qui se déchaina contre Torgof. Une sphère de plusieurs mètres de diamètre pulvérisa tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, emportant au passage quelques malheureux qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de fuir. Après quelques secondes, le corps de Torgof retomba dans un grand cratère fumant. Malgré la puissance de l'attaque, il était encore en vie.

— Peu de personnes sont parvenues à survivre à cette technique, je t'en félicite. Pour ta gouverne, sache que j'ai vu plus de morts et de souffrances que tu en verras dans toute ta vie. J'ai affronté des hommes qui se sont abandonnés aux ténèbres, cela ne leur a pas octroyé plus de force. Je ne connais pas grand-chose des guildes, ni de Fairy Tail, mais je sais que c'est l'endroit où j'appartiens désormais. Que cela te serve de leçon.

Le blondinet se retourna vers ses amis. Itachi avait visiblement emprisonné Éclipse dans un de ses nombreux genjutsu, et Natsu brandissait victorieusement le poing, le corps de Valorius inconscient à ses pieds. Cana et Lucy lui adressèrent un regard admiratif. Le soleil s'engouffra à l'intérieur des nombreuses brèches dans la charpente du bâtiment de la guilde ils n'avaient maintenant plus qu'une seule envie : rentrer à la guilde.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Un grand sourire illuminait le visage de Mirajane et plus généralement de tous les membres de la guilde. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme devant la scène qui s'était jouée devant elle : à peine l'équipe de Natsu était rentré de mission que Cana s'était jeté dans les bras de Gildartz, lui avouant que ce dernier était son père. C'était étrange de voir le plus puissant membre de la guilde en pleure, serrant étroitement Cana avec amour. Mirajane tourna la tête pour voir le sourire satisfait de Naruto leur regard se croisa, et la magicienne ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire reconnaissant. Ce dernier inclina la tête avec un air amusé avant de lever son verre à l'instar de tous ses compagnons ; oui il protégerait cette guilde comme il avait un jour protégé son village et ses amis. Une nouvelle vie en tant que mage commençait.


	3. Chaptire 3 : Kurama

— **Je suis en train de mourir.**

Kurama avait prononcé ces mots avec le plus grand calme. Naruto écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, avant d'avancer vers le démon renard. Ce dernier était allongé comme à son habitude, sa tête reposant sur ses deux immenses pates couvertes d'une fourrure à la couleur flamboyante. Après un bref silence, un léger sourire fendit le visage du blondinet.

— Ah j'ai compris : je ne passe pas assez de temps avec toi, alors du coup tu essayes de faire ton intéressant ! Si tu veux un peu de compagnie, tu n'as qu'à me le dema…

— **Naruto. Je meurs à petit feu, je le sens. **

Le visage du Jinchuriki se décomposa. C'était impossible, Kurama était le plus puissant des Bijuu, un monstre de chakra qui mesurait plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut, une entité millénaire. N'était-il pas immortel ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur le museau de son ami. Tu as peut-être un rhume, ou c'est le changement de dimension qui t'a retourné l'estomac.

— **Mon chakra disparaît. Ou plutôt, il se transforme. A ce rythme, j'aurais disparu un peu après le coucher du soleil, **fit le démon avec un calme extraordinaire.

— Arrête de raconter des conneries ! répondit Naruto en haussant la voix. Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Toi et moi, on forme une équipe, tu es mon ami et je ne te laisserais pas disparaître comme ça, tu m'entends ? On va trouver une solution !

Kyubi lui souffla au visage pour toute réponse. Le blondinet ne l'avait jamais vu si fatigué, une douleur terrible lui comprima l'estomac : cela ne pouvait se passer comme ça. Après avoir adressé un dernier regard au renard, Naruto revint à la réalité il quitta sa position de méditation, enfila son tee-shirt et quitta la clairière dans laquelle il était venu méditer, pour prendre la direction de Fairy Tail. Il ouvrit les portes en trombe et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers Makarov qui buvait une tasse de thé, accoudé à la rambarde du deuxième étage.

— Maître Makarov, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à vous demander ! s'exclama le blondinet en arrivant près de lui.

— Que se passe-t-il Naruto ? Tu m'as l'air préoccupé. Encore des problèmes de loyers ?

Cela faisait maintenant un moi que les deux ninjas s'étaient établis à Magnolia en tant que mage. Ils s'étaient très vite accoutumés à la vie ici, mais apparemment, le jeune blondinet avait des ennuis et il devinait que cela avait un rapport avec les secrets de l'Uzumaki.

— Kurama se meurt, annonça-t-il avec difficulté, comme s'il avait lui-même du mal à croire en ses paroles.

— Le renard ? Mais je croyais qu'il était techniquement immortel, répondit le vieil homme.

— Son chakra, l'énergie que les ninjas utilisent dans notre monde, se transforme, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il entend par là, mais il n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez m'aider !

Makarof fronça les sourcils avant de réfléchir quelques secondes. Après un bref moment, son regard s'illumina. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait leur venir en aide : Porlyusica il espérait que cette dernière ne les chassât pas à coup de balais.

— Suis-moi, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre, il me semble.

Enfilant son manteau, Makarov travers la guilde en compagnie de Naruto. Ses amis lui adressèrent un regard inquisiteur, mais ne parvinrent pas à comprendre les raisons de cet affolement même Itachi semblait perplexe. Naruto, accompagné de Makarov, s'engouffrèrent dans une grande forêt. Après plusieurs minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent devant un grand arbre qui semblait avoir été aménagé en maison. Makrov toqua à la porte et rapidement, une vielle dame apparut dans l'encadrement ; elle considéra les deux mages avec une extrême froideur et referma aussitôt la porte.

— Porlyusica, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! dit le vieil homme en toquant une nouvelle fois à la porte.

— Je commence à en avoir marre que tu viennes quémander mon assistance chaque fois que quelque chose ne va pas ! Et qui est ce garçon ?

Elle le détailla rapidement et sembla légèrement étonné, comme s'il elle avait deviné que Naruto n'était pas de ce monde-ci. Makarov confirma sa pensée.

— C'est un nouveau membre de ma guilde, il vient d'une autre dimension. Je pense que tu es la mieux placé pour savoir de quoi il en retourne, n'est-ce pas ?

La vieille femme le foudroya du regard avant de pousser soupir pour finalement ouvrir sa porte. L'intérieur était impeccablement ranger, des étagères d'ouvrages magiques aux ateliers de potions.

— Bien, que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras, pressé d'en finir avec ces deux incongrus.

— Ça va sûrement vous paraître difficile à croire, mais on a scellé un démon à l'intérieur de mon corps, commença le blondinet.

— Je ne fais pas dans l'exorcisme, mon garçon.

— Vous ne comprenez pas : il est mon ami, mais il est en train de mourir. Quelque chose se transforme en lui.

Porlyusica arqua un sourcil : un humain qui se liait d'amitié avec un démon ? Voilà une chose qui était peu commune. Mais elle ne connaissait rien du monde de ce garçon, et encore moins sur les démons. Cependant, devant l'insistance de son ancien coéquipier, elle hocha la tête et demanda à Naruto d'ôter son tee-shirt. Il s'allongea sur le lit de la vieille femme.

— J'imagine que ceci est le sceau qui retient le démon captif, fit Porlyusica en effleurant du bout des doigts le symbole en tétragramme.

Elle se concentra et ferma les yeux pour visualiser l'énergie du garçon. Elle sentit alors l'incroyable puissance du Bijuu qui se trouvait dans le cœur du garçon : comment faisait-il pour supporter cette masse aussi dense ? Après un bref diagnostic, la vieille femme se redressa.

— Ton « chakra » n'a rien de comparable avec notre magie, mais il est clair que l'énergie qui s'échappe de ce démon se transforme en magie. Le flux est impossible à arrêter, car il imprègne ton être tout entier, ce qui signifierait la mort pur et simple si on essayait de le stopper. Je n'ai encore jamais vu quelque chose de la sorte.

— Vous êtes en train de me dire que je ne peux rien faire pour sauver mon ami ? demanda le blondinet en déglutissant avec difficulté.

— Je suis désolé, mais le processus est inarrêtable. Cependant, il semblerait qu'à son terme, tu puisses être capable d'utiliser la magie comme les habitants d'Earthland.

— Je l'en contrefous, explosa Naruto. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de m'aider, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre.

Le blondinet enfila son tee-shirt et sortit de la maison en courant, le visage meurtrit. Makarov poussa un long soupir : il se sentait impuissant face au désarroi de Naruto, et cela ne l'enchantais guère.

— Il n'existe aucun moyen pour son ami de s'en sortir, il perd son temps.

— Naruto n'est pas du genre à abandonner facilement, répondit Makarov. J'espère juste qu'il ne commettra pas de folies.

Le Jinchuriki quitta la forêt et arriva aux portes de la ville, une idée germant à l'intérieur de son esprit. S'il existait quelqu'un capable de lui venir en aide, c'était au conseil de la magie qu'il serait en mesure de la trouver. Le siège se trouvait à Era, une ville qui se situait à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'ici, autant dire qu'il n'y serait jamais avant le coucher du soleil. Le Namikaze crispa ses poings : n'y avait-il donc aucun espoir pour Kurama de s'en sortir.

— Naruto ? hésita une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Cana qui semblait préoccupé par l'attitude de son ami. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire qui manquait cruellement de conviction.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du blondinet. J'étais inquiète, tu semble préoccupé.

A quoi cela servait de le cacher maintenant ? Kurama allait disparaître de toute manière, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de taire l'existence du Bijuu.

— On a tout notre secret, commença-t-il d'un ton extrêmement grave. Le mien est d'être le réceptacle d'un démon que l'on a scellé en moi à la naissance. Ça va peut-être te paraître dingue, mais avec le temps, j'ai appris à apprécier ce démon et dorénavant, je le considère comme un véritable ami. Mais depuis mon arrivé à Earthland, son énergie se transforme petit à petit en magie sans que je ne puisse rien y faire ce soir, il aura complètement disparu. Au point où j'en suis, il n'y a que les membres du conseil de la magie qui puissent me venir en aide, mais jamais je n'y arriverais à temps.

Cana considéra son ami avec tendresse, sans doute une seule seconde de ses propos. Après un bref instant, son regard s'illumina.

— Je peux te téléporter à Era, mes cartes me permettent de le faire.

Le visage du blondinet s'éclaira. Il parcouru le mètre qui le séparait de la jeune fille et l'enlaça avec gratitude. Cana s'empara d'une série de dix cartes qu'elle disposa en cercle autour de Naruto. Il lui restait approximativement deux heures avant que le soleil ne se couche, c'était relativement peu mais il pouvait y arriver.

— Tiens, prend cette carte. Tu n'auras qu'à souhaiter revenir à Fairy Tail et je me chargerais de t'y ramener.

— Merci Cana, répondit Naruto en lui adressant un sourire sincère qui désarçonna quelque peu la jeune fille. Elle détourna le regard avant de commencer son incantation. L'Uzumaki fut bientôt enveloppé d'une lumière aveuglante, il se sentit baigner dans une étrange chaleur soudain, il se sentit quitter la surface du sol et disparu.

— Bonne chance Naruto, souffla la jeune femme.

Le Jinchuriki réapparu dans un rai de lumière, quelques centaines de kilomètres plus loin, juste devant le siège du conseil des mages. Sans attendre une minute, il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Deux gardes lui barrèrent aussitôt la route :

— Je dois voir le conseil des mages, c'est très urgent !

— Il faut du temps avant de pouvoir espérer une audience au conseil, je regrette mais nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser passer.

Le blondinet n'avait pas de temps à perdre dans une argumentation qui ne le conduirait de toute manière jamais à l'intérieur du bâtiment : il allait donc devoir user de la manière forte. Les deux gardes le comprirent cependant trop tard : d'un mouvement rapide et précis, Naruto abattit son coude dans l'estomac du premier qui se tordit en avant, il en profita pour lui donner un coup du tranchant dans la main sur la nuque. Le Jinchuriki évita un coup d'épée de l'autre garde, saisit son poignet avant de le tordre de toutes ses forces. L'homme cria, mais l'Uzumaki lui envoya un coup de genoux au milieu du visage : il s'évanouit au coté de son ami. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Naruto pénétra dans le bâtiment. Le hall était immense, mais heureusement pour le blondinet, personne ne s'y trouvait. Deux escaliers menaient à l'étage supérieur qui se divisait en une multitude de couloirs devant, un long corridor qui donnait sur plusieurs pièces. À droite et à gauche, deux grandes portes qui menaient aux deux ailes principales.

— Multiclonage Supra ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant apparaître une vingtaines de clones. Cherchez la salle du conseil, les gars !

Le conseil de la magie se tenait dans une salle circulaire plongée dans la lumière. Les huit membres du conseil se tenaient debout, éclairés par une lumière bleutée produite par un cercle de magie disposés sous leur pied. Au milieu du conseil se tenait un homme : il avait de longs cheveux noirs hérissés noué par un ruban de soie blanche, formant une longue queue de cheval qui descendait jusqu'au creux de ses reins il était habillé d'un kimono blanc et portait une ceinture en tissu rouge sanguine contre laquelle était attaché un katana de fer blanc.

— Seijin Tyalos, par les pouvoirs qui nous avons été conférés, et au vu de vos nombreuses actions et à votre puissance, nous avons l'honneur de vous conférez le titre de mage saint. Ce titre exige beaucoup de responsabilités, sachez vous en tenir digne.

— Je ferais de mon mieux, répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Soudain, il fit volte-face au moment même où la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée. La lumière enveloppa la pièce alors que Naruti faisait irruption d'un pas tendu.

— Excusez-moi du dérangement, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avant de prendre un air plus sérieux. J'ai besoin d'aide.

— Qui est ce garçon ? demanda l'un des conseillers. Comment-a-t-il fait pour pénétrer ici ?

Derrière le Jinchuriki, Seijin aperçut le corps d'une dizaine de gardes apparemment inconscient. Pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune mauvaise intention de la part de ce garçon.

— Nous devrions vous faire arrêter sur le champ, s'exclama un autre conseiller.

Soudain, ils virent le blondinet se mettre à genoux.

— Je vous en supplie : l'un de mes amis se meurent, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez m'aider. Je me fiche d'aller en prison par la suite.

— Ton ami ? demanda Seijin alors qu'il ne voyait pourtant que Naruto.

— C'est un démon, répondit alors le Jinchuriki. Il est scellé à l'intérieur de moi, mais son énergie se vide, ou plutôt se transforme et si je n'arrive pas à arrêter le processus, il est condamné.

Le regard de Seijin s'assombrit, il porta par reflexe une main à son Katana.

— Les démons ont disparu il y a des millénaires, ils étaient là bien avant les Dieux et les Dragons.

— Je ne viens pas de votre monde, répondit alors Naruto. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, j'ai besoin d'aide et vite !

— Tu as de la chance petit : actuellement, je suis la seule personne de tout Fiore à utiliser la magie de chasseurs de démons, répondit l'homme en retirant sa main de la garde de son arme.

Le regard du Jinchuriki s'éclaira.

— Vous allez m'aider ? demanda le garçon.

— Si les membres du conseil le permettent, répondit-il en se tournant vers ces derniers.

Après un instant de réflexion, le doyen prit la parole selon l'accord muet et tacite des sept autres.

— Fairy Tail a été d'un grand secours lors de la renaissance du Nirvana, pour cela je veux bien oublier que tu sois entré par effraction dans cet endroit. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je tolère votre imprudence.

Seijin s'approcha du blondinet. Ce dernier détailla l'homme avec beaucoup d'appréhension : quelque chose se dégageait du mage, il était bien plus puissant que toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent il était même possible qu'il soit plus fort que tout les membres du conseil réunit. Bientôt, Seijin posa sa main sur le front du Jinchuriki.

— Voyons un peu ce que nous avons là.

Ils furent immédiatement transportés dans l'esprit de Naruto. Baignant dans un univers immaculé, Kurama était allongé et luisait faiblement il leva son regard morne vers les deux hommes.

— Oh ! C'est incroyable ! s'exclama Seijin. Un démon-renard ! Si je m'attendais à cela.

— **Naruto, qui est-ce cet homme ? Comment a-t-il fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? **

— Il est là pour nous aider, répondit le blondinet en tendant son pouce vers le Bijuu.

— **Quelque chose est différent chez lui**, fit Kyubi avec une lueur intriguée. **Tu me ressemble, humain. **

— Ne me met pas dans le même sac que toi ! s'esclaffa le magicien avant de s'approcher du renard. Alors mon ami, essayons de comprendre l'origine de tes maux.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

C'était un autre de ces soirs festifs à Fairy Tail : une atmosphère pleine de joie régnait au sein du bâtiment. Pourtant, la guilde n'avait plus le même visage sans Naruto, surtout aux yeux d'Itachi. Après tout, même s'il appréciait beaucoup la guilde et ses membres, l'Uzumaki était certainement celui en qui il avait le plus confiance. Mirajane et Lucy semblaient s'inquiéter, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'amuser l'Uchiha si seulement il avait été convaincu que la situation n'était pas inquiétante or tout portait à croire qu'elle l'était. Assis sur la rambarde du deuxième étage, le ninja était donc en pleine réflexion lorsqu'une voix vint le tirer de ses pensées

— Tu sembles bien songeur, fit Makarov en arrivant à ses côtés.

— Naruto a des ennuis. Ce n'est pas son genre de partir sans prévenir. D'autant plus que cela concerne Kyubi. Et le conseil des mages n'a jamais apprécié Fairy Tail, à ce que l'on m'a raconté.

— Ne t'en fais pas Naruto est un garçon spécial, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque : il a cet étrange pouvoir de rallier les gens à sa cause. Je suis sûre qu'il parviendra à convaincre le conseil également.

Ce n'était pas tant cela qui l'inquiétait, mais le fait que le problème venait de Kyubi. Même si son ami avait le contrôle de Kurama, il n'en restait pas moins un Bijuu, créature qui pouvait raser un village d'un battement de queue.

— Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis sûre que Naruto s'en sortira très bien, fit Cana en arrivant derrière eux. Elle aussi savait, c'était d'ailleurs la jeune femme qui avait prévenu Itachi et Makarov de l'endroit où se trouvait le Jinchuriki. Et si les choses devaient mal se terminer, nous serons là pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve.

Makarov hocha la tête, et fourra dans la poche de son blouson un papier. Il avait prévu d'annoncer à la guilde que l'examen pour passer mage de rang-S se tiendrait dans quelques jours, mais il préférait attendre le retour de Naruto après tout, ce dernier avait été sélectionné, au même titre qu'Itachi.

— Désolé mon garçon, mais ton ami est condamné.

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, le cœur du Namikaze cessa de battre l'espace d'une seconde. Une larme s'écoula le long de sa joue : il n'y avait donc aucun espoir si même le seul homme capable de l'aider était impuissant ?

— Il se transforme en magie, continua Seijin. J'ai déjà vu cela une fois auparavant, où plutôt devrais-je dire que je l'ai déjà vécu.

Naruto eut un mouvement de surprise.

— Le Royaume de Fiore a été ponctué de trois cycles depuis sa création. Les démons étaient les premiers à régner en maître sur l'humanité. Puis sans que personne ne sache la raison de tout cela, certains apprirent leur puissance à des humains. Tout comme les dragons après eux, ils furent supprimés par les chasseurs de démons les plus puissants qui se retournèrent contre leur maître. Pour se débarrasser à tout jamais des derniers démons, ils créèrent un sort qui consumerait l'énergie de tous les démons qui reviendrait à Fiore, une sorte de barrière magique.

— Mais je ne peux pas le laisser mourir comme cela ! C'est mon ami ! s'écria-t-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser couler les larmes de ses yeux.

— **Ça ne te ressemble pas de pleurer, **grommela Kurama.

— Tu dois pourtant le laisser s'en aller. Son énergie t'est insufflée directement en tant que magie démoniaque, tu seras certainement capable d'utiliser la magie de chasseur de démon. C'est comme si vous fusionniez tout les deux.

Naruto s'avança vers Kurama : ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à disparaître complètement, il sentait en lui de grand changement, une nouvelle puissance parcourir ses veines.

— La magie du chasseur de démon ? répéta-t-il en posant une main sur le museau du renard qui ne prit même pas la peine de ronchonner, tant il se sentait fatigué.

— Certainement l'un des plus grands pouvoirs que l'on puisse détenir. Je t'apprendrais à le maîtriser si tu le souhaites, mais cela prendra du temps.

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous feriez cela ? demanda le Jinchuriki.

— Car comme toi, j'ai également été le réceptacle d'un démon.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux devant la surprise. Une foule de question se massèrent dans son esprit mais pour l'instant, il se devait de passer ses derniers instants au près de son compagnon.

— **Nos routes ne se séparent pas vraiment, je continuerais d'exister en toi. Avec cette force, tu deviendras le magicien le plus puissant qui soit**

— J'aurais préféré rester celui que je suis, plutôt que de perdre un ami, répondit le Jinchuriki avec un regard triste. J'ai été heureux de te connaître, Kurama.

— **Ce n'était pas forcément une vie rêvé pour moi, mais tu as été un bon hôte. Tu mérites de vivre pleinement désormais. **

Kyubi se mit à luire d'une vive lumière, signe qu'il allait bientôt disparaître pour toujours. Naruto effaça ses larmes d'un geste de la main avant de tendre le poing vers la direction du renard ce dernier leva la patte. Ils se remémorèrent l'espace d'une seconde tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu : même si c'était peu, ils avaient été de véritables amis. La lumière engloba bientôt Naruto et Seijin.

— Adieu Kurama.


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'aube du changement

** NB : Salut à tous ! Merci à tous pour vos retour, j'ai reçu quelques commentaires qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur et qui m'ont donné encore plus envie de m'invertir dans cette fanfic. J'en profite pour vous rappeler l'âge des protagonistes de cette histoire, car ce sera important pour les prochains chapitres :**

**Naruto : 15-16 ans**

**Natsu, Grey, Lucy : 17 ans**

**Gajeel et Cana : 18 ans**

**Mirajane et Erza : 19 ans**

**Itachi : 21 ans**

**Bonne lecture :) **

* * *

Cana, qui passait comme d'habitude son temps au comptoir, fut soudain prise d'une légère secousse. Elle s'empara de la carte qu'elle avait guetté depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, celle qui lui annonçait que Naruto désirait rentrer. Elle sortit du bâtiment par la porte arrière, arriva dans la cour de la guilde et disposa une dizaine de cartes sur le sol avant d'invoquer le blondinet. Un rai de lumière jaillit bientôt du ciel, faisant apparaître le Jinchuriki au milieu des cartes. Le sourire de la jeune fille disparu en considérant l'air grave de son ami : il était clair qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver son ami. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas abattu, quelque chose avait changé dans son regard mais ce n'était pas de la tristesse, comme si elle faisait face à un nouveau Naruto. Ce dernier, après quelques secondes d'absence, adressa un sourire sincère à la magicienne.

— Naruto, est-ce que…

— Viens, dit-il en la prenant par la main pour l'entraîner dans le bâtiment. Elle rougit légèrement devant le geste, surtout lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au milieu de la salle commune, aux yeux de tous. Itachi vint à leur rencontre. Dès l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur le blondinet, il sut ce qui était advenu.

— Je suis désolé, fit l'Uchiha en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du blondinet.

— Ne t'en fais pas Itachi, tout va bien.

Le ton du Namikaze était assuré, avait-il quelque chose en tête ?

— Naruto ! s'exclama Natsu et Lucy en arrivant près du garçon. On s'inquiétait pour toi, tu sais !

— Pardonnez-moi les amis, j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire.

— Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais enfin pouvoir vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Makarov en arrivant derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent vers le maître de la guilde qui affichait un sourire radieux. Celui-ci tenait dans la main une simple feuille de papier qu'il afficha sur le tableau centrale les mages de Fairy Tail s'approchèrent pour lire de quoi il en était : un hoquet enthousiaste engloba alors l'ensemble des membres de la guilde.

— L'examen de rang S ! Enfin, depuis le temps que je l'attendais ! s'exclama Natsu en crachant un jet de feu. Je vais enfin pouvoir devenir mage de rang S !

— Vous êtes déjà sélectionné tout les deux ? s'étonna Mirajane. D'habitude, il faut plusieurs années avant de pouvoir passer cet examen, c'est incroyable.

— Ce n'est pas surprenant, vous avez tout les deux fait vos preuves, fit observer Erza. Mais l'examen est une autre paire de manche.

Cana observa son nom inscrit sur la feuille : cette fois-ci, elle n'échouerait pas ! Elle devait se montrer digne, pour Gildartz ! Tout le monde semblait exalté à l'idée de participer à l'examen, tout le monde excepté Naruto qui était resté bien calme, lui qui montrait toujours beaucoup d'enthousiasme face à ce genre d'événement.

— Je n'y participerais pas, dit-il alors, coupant cour à la clameur qui régnait dans la salle.

— Pardon ? s'étrangla Makarov. Mais Naruto, ce genre d'examen n'arrive pas tout les ans, c'est une opportunité qui ne se représentera pas avant plusieurs années.

— J'en suis conscient, mais il y a quelque chose d'important que je dois faire. Je vais devoir m'absenter de la guilde pour un moment.

L'annonce surprit la majeure partie de ses amis, même Itachi arqua un sourcil devant la nouvelle. De la déception était lisible dans les regards de Lucy, Mirajane, Cana et même Erza, mais celles-ci eurent vite fait de le cacher.

— Vous savez que la guilde est quelque chose d'important pour moi, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Pour cela, je dois faire de l'ordre dans mes priorités. Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré une personne qui m'a proposé de m'entraîner pour utiliser la magie. Il fait parti des 11 mages sacrés, et j'ai bien l'intention de faire un jour parti de cette institution. Je suis encore jeune, il y aura d'autres examens pour passer mage de rang S mais je ne veux pas attendre de perdre les êtres qui me sont chers avant de devenir fort.

La détermination du blondinet était palpable. Naruto et Itachi étaient arrivés dans la guilde depuis peu, mais ils avaient déjà créé des liens solides avec chacun des membres de la guilde, il était donc difficile de le voir partir de la sorte.

— Je continuerais d'être avec vous, même loin d'ici, parce qu'on fait partie de la même guilde et que ça, rien n'y personne ne pourra le changer.

Après un long silence, Makarov prit la parole :

— Avec un but aussi noble, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je m'y oppose. J'espère au moins que tu restes avec nous ce soir !

— Évidemment ! s'exclama-t-il en redevenant l'espace d'un instant, le Naruto jovial et plein de vie. Il ne se doutait évidemment pas que cette soirée serait la dernière qu'il passerait avec ses amis avant sept longues années.

Juvia n'avait d'yeux que pour Grey depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la guilde. Mis à part lui, elle avait très peu de contact avec les membres masculins de la guilde seul Gajeel faisait exception, il était ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un véritable ami, même si jamais ces deux là ne voudraient le reconnaître en publique. Natsu était quelqu'un qu'elle respectait et qu'elle admirait, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Bien sûr, elle appréciait tout le monde au sein de la guilde, mais comme Juvia passait le plus clair de son temps à penser, observer et fantasmer sur Grey, elle ne cotoyait pas souvent les autres membres de Fairy Tail. Aussi ne comprenait-elle pas comment est-ce qu'elle était arrivée dans les bras de Naruto, à danser au rythme de la guitare de Gajeel et du chant de Mirajane. Elle avait essuyé un autre refus de la part du magicien de glace, et avait commencé à boire, sous les conseils de Cana. L'Uzumaki, jugeant que la femme de pluie avait assez bu, l'avait entrainé au centre de la pièce pour lui faire délaisser son verre d'alcool. Elle leva ses yeux vers le blondinet qui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux : quand on y faisait attention, Naruto était plutôt mignon dans son genre. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle s'était laissé faire, non ! Rendre jaloux Grey était son but premier, oui. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le ninja, rien du tout. Pourtant, elle avait beau lancer des coups d'œil au magicien, celui restait toujours…de glace.

— Tu sais, j'avais une amie qui pensait être amoureuse de moi, commença le blondinet. Elle était très timide et manquait cruellement de confiance en elle moi, je suis plutôt du genre à ne pas me laisser abattre, et a regarder toujours vers l'avant, alors elle a commencé à m'admirer pour cela. Elle m'a avoué ses sentiments bien trop tard on était à l'aube d'une guerre et ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses. Finalement, elle est morte devant mes yeux. Ce que je veux dire par là Juvia, c'est que si tu es vraiment amoureuse de Grey, sincèrement amoureuse, tu devrais lui en parler sérieusement pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Tu sais, je crois que Grey est juste très maladroit et qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose et si jamais il refusait encore, et bien passe à autre chose, ce n'était simplement pas la bonne personne.

La femme de pluie resta interdite. Peut-être que le Namikaze avait raison, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été sérieuse avec Grey, se contentant de clamer son amour haut et fort en rougissant comme une pivoine. Elle remercia Naruto avant de se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers Grey. L'Uzumaki croisa les bras, un sourire satisfait dessiné sur le visage. Bientôt, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de perdre sa cavalière : après quelques secondes de recherche intensive, son regard s'éclaira d'une lueur espiègle. Il s'approcha d'Erza qui restait adossé à un des piliers, couvant la guilde d'un air bienveillant. Elle était habillé d'une simple chemise et d'un jean délavé et s'était lissée les cheveux il était inutile de précise qu'elle restait tout aussi charmante.

— Erza-chan, on dirait que l'on m'a faussé compagnie, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

La jeune femme, prise au dépourvue, tenta de cacher son embarras : elle, danser ? C'était proprement impossible ! Elle secoua la tête et les bras en signe de refus, complètement paniqué.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais dansé de ma vie non plus, s'esclaffa le Jinchuriki devant la réaction de la magicienne. Mais c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on pourra passer du temps ensemble avant un petit moment. Le sourire du blondinet la convainquit et se laissa entraîner malgré tout.

— Et dire que ce garçon n'a pas encore seize ans, souffla Makarov.

— Il a été l'élève de l'un des plus grands dragueurs de l'histoire, expliqua Itachi avec un air amusé.

Cana était certainement la personne avec qui Naruto était le plus proche dans la guilde. Il aimait bien son caractère trempé, sa façon d'osciller entre féminité et ses manières rustres et déconvenues. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du comptoir après avoir dansé plus d'une demi-heure avec Erza, Cana lui adressa une moue boudeuse.

— Cana-chan, tu vas m'éviter encore longtemps comme ça ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

— Je ne t'évite pas, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en avalant son verre d'une traite. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais partir pendant un temps indéterminé loin de la guilde pour je ne sais quel entraînement superficiel.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

— Bien sûr que tu as le choix ! s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, rien ne te force à accroître ta force qui est déjà considérable. Ton niveau s'approche de celui d'Erza, tu pourrais même être capable de la vaincre si tu t'y mettais à fond.

— Est-ce que tu as déjà perdu quelqu'un de cher, Cana ? Je te souhaite de ne jamais en faire l'expérience, c'est certainement l'épreuve la plus éprouvante pour un être humain que de voir mourir l'un de ses proches. J'ai vu beaucoup de mes amis mourir, aujourd'hui encore je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher quelqu'un que j'aime de partir. Je ne veux plus jamais que cela se reproduise, c'est pour ça que je dois devenir plus fort, plus grand, pour me hisser au plus haut niveau. Fairy Tail est mon nouveau chez-moi, et je ferais tout pour protéger, même si ça inclut de m'en éloigner pendant un certain temps.

Cana considéra les paroles du blondinet : elle n'avait jamais perdu quelqu'un de cher, sa mère étant morte lorsqu'elle était encore une toute petite fille. Naruto avait traversé des épreuves qui avaient fait de lui un adulte alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore seize ans. Peut-être avait-il raison, pourtant elle ne voulait pas le voir partir comme le faisait Guildartz : disparaître pour revenir des années plus tard, sans avoir donné de nouvelle.

— Tu repasseras de temps en temps ? demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

— Je te le promets ! Et tu peux me croire, je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole !

— J'espère, mais au cas où, voilà quelque chose qui devrait te convaincre de revenir.

Liant gestes à la parole elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil alors que Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne en éclatant d'un rire gêné.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La guilde allait lui manquer. L'ambiance conviviale et chaleureuse les nombreuses bagarres avec Gajeel, Natsu et Eflman le sourire de Mirajane les concours de boissons avec Cana Makarov et Itachi qui discutent, accoudés à la rambarde… tout ce pour quoi il aimait tant Fairy Tail. Alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, Naruto était déjà loin de Magnolia, un grand sourire ornant son visage il savait que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, ses amis étaient là. Comment aurait-il pu deviner ce qui allait se produire le lendemain ? Comment Naruto aurait-il pu imaginer que ses compagnons ne reviendraient pas de l'île de Tenrô avant sept ans ? Qui aurait pu deviner la présence de Zelef, l'attaque de Grimoire Earth et d'Acnologia ?

Qui aurait pu prévoir les changements qui t'attendais, Naruto ?


	5. Chapitre 5 : 7 ans plus tard

Presque sept ans avaient passé depuis l'examen de mage de rang S, et tant de choses avaient changé. Les membres les plus puissants de la guilde étaient portés disparus. L'île de Tenrô s'était tout bonnement volatilisée, sans laisser la moindre trace. Après cette catastrophe, Fairy Tail avait régressé et ne détenait désormais plus le titre de première guilde de Fiore. Cependant, malgré les nombreuses prédictions, elle ne devint pas la dernière dans le classement cela était dû au retour d'un membre et l'arrivé d'un nouveau qui avaient tout fait pencher la balance lors du dernier tournoi. Maintenant classés quatrième, Fairy Tail avait tout de même de sérieux problèmes auxquels le quatrième maître de la guilde devait faire face. Ce dernier revenait d'ailleurs d'une mission de rang S qui lui avait prit plusieurs mois. Il avait dû jouer les chasseurs de primes et retrouver trois membres d'une guilde noire très influente qui s'étaient échappés d'une prison. Avec l'argent récoltés, les problèmes financiers étaient loin derrière eux, mais leur notoriété ne cessait de baisser seul le maître de la guilde et le nouveau membre étaient capable d'exécuter des missions de rang S. L'avenir de Fairy Tail était incertain, d'autant plus que la nouvelle guilde numéro un qui s'était créée deux ans plus tôt ne loupait jamais une occasion de leur chercher des ennuis.

Le maître de Fairy Tail marchait dans les rues de Magnolia en direction de sa guilde. Le manteau sans manche qu'il portait, semblable à celui de Makarov et marqué du symbole de la guilde sur le dos, fut porté par une brise violente, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Il porta une main à ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant pour éclaircir son champ de vision. Devant lui se trouvait le maître de Sabertooth, Jienma, reconnaissable à sa musculature impressionnante, son regard terriblement effrayant et son long nez pointu. Les commerçants et les passants qui se trouvaient dans l'artère principale se turent, et considérèrent la rencontre entre ces deux mages d'exceptions qui pouvaient dans la ravager la ville entière dans la seconde qui suivait.

— Ça faisait longtemps, Jienma. J'avais presque oublié ton beau sourire, ironisa son homologue avec un sourire narquois.

— Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes paroles, gamin. Tu as des morts à pleurer, il me semble n'est-ce pas aujourd'hui que tes camarades ont perdu la vie ?

— Effectivement. Cela me surprend que tu t'en souviennes, toi qui n'a aucun respect pour tes compagnons, morts ou vivant.

— C'est en chérissant des idées aussi stupides que votre guilde se retrouve derrière la nôtre. Les déchets dans votre genre sont tellement pathétiques.

— Tu n'as toujours pas compris, hein Jienma, fit son interlocuteur en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Le vieil homme le dépassait d'une tête et demie, mais cela ne semblait pas intimider l'autre outre mesure. La force d'une guilde ne se mesure pas à la puissance de ces mages et aux résultats qu'ils obtiennent, mais aux liens qui les unissent. En cela, Fairy Tail était, est et restera loin devant Sabertooth.

— Ces « liens » ne t'empêcheront pas de perdre une fois encore, répliqua Jienma. Ces liens et les souvenirs des déchets qui sont mort il y a sept ans.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment : pendant un instant, on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient déclencher un cataclysme, mais le maître de Fairy Tail brisa bientôt le silence en éclatant de rire. Il dépassa son homologue en le saluant d'un signe de main :

— Il vaudrait mieux pour ton que l'on ne se recroise plus Jienma, ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de te tuer. Aussi vrai que je m'appelle Naruto, personne n'insulte la mémoire de mes amis sans en subir les connaissances.

Le Namikaze arriva bientôt devant les portes de la guilde qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Le visage des membres qui s'y trouvaient de bon matin s'éclaira d'un sourire. Naruto, comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait à la guilde après une longue mission, revoyait pendant quelques secondes les spectres de ses amis peupler la grande salle avant que l'image ne se brouille, et disparaisse. Il secoua la tête et déposa son sac sur l'une des tables avant de s'asseoir, et de souffler depuis la première fois après un long voyage.

— Bon retour parmi nous, maître ! s'exclamèrent Jett et Droy. Comment s'est déroulée la mission ?

— Plus longue que prévu, mais elle ne m'a pas posé beaucoup de problème. Et le plus important, dit-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir son sac : voilà 5 000 000 de joyaux, de quoi régler toutes nos dettes et bien plus encore !

Les membres laissèrent éclater leur enthousiasme. Seijin s'approcha de l'Uzumaki pour lui tendre un verre d'eau en lui adressant un grand sourire. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés alors que Jett et Droy entamèrent plus loin une danse de la joie.

— Je vais enfin pouvoir prendre un peu de repos, s'exclama le jeune homme.

— Tu en fais trop, Naruto. Tu vas réellement te tuer à la tâche !

— Cette guilde est tout ce qu'il me reste, Seijin. Je ferais tout ce qui est mon pouvoir pour lui redonner sa gloire d'antan.

Cela faisait trois ans que les deux mages étaient revenu de leur entraînement. Ils avaient parcouru les routes et démanteler un bon nombre de guildes noires, leur assurant une certaine renommé — même si Seijin était déjà reconnu comme l'un des douze mages saints. Naruto avait également hérité de ce titre l'année dernière, faisant de lui le plus jeune mage saint de l'histoire. Ils étaient revenus lors des derniers grands jeux magiques et parvinrent à assurer la quatrième place à la guilde puis, l'Uzumaki fut désigné comme étant le plus apte à diriger la guilde, Seijin ayant refusé sous prétexte qu'il n'aimait pas les responsabilités.

— J'ai croisé Jienma en revenant. Si seulement je n'avais pas été mage saint, j'aurais volontiers flanqué une raclée à ce vieux crouton bodybuildé. Lui et sa guilde Sabertooth, il y a des jours où j'aimerais y faire irruption et tout saccager sur mon passage. Mais je n'ai pas le droit, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec un ton plein de sarcasme.

— Ce serait déconvenue de ta part, en effet, répondit son ami.

Il engloba la guilde avec une certaine nostalgie. Bien qu'il en fût le quatrième maître, Naruto passait peu de temps à l'intérieur du bâtiment il était toujours en missions ou en audience devant les membres du conseil. Cela lui convenait très bien : tant qu'il avait la tête ailleurs, il ne pensait pas à ses amis qui avaient disparu. Voilà comment Naruto avait réussit à survivre après le traumatisme de l'île de Tenrô : en se tuant à la tache

— Maître Naruto ! s'exclama alors Lucky. Le vaisseau ailé de Blue Pegasus arrive par ici.

Naruto arqua un sourcil : cette guilde entrainait des rapports amicaux avec Fairy Tail depuis l'épisode du Nirvana. Il n'était pas surprenant de voir quelques membres de cette guilde venir rendre visite à celle des fées, mais ils ne prenaient jamais la peine de se déplacer avec leur vaisseau volant. Naruto sortit du bâtiment, accompagné par le reste de ses amis. Soudain, quelque chose s'écrasa juste devant leur pied. Ichida, un homme au menton en forme de derrière et à la crinière flamboyante leur adressa un clin d'œil et afficha un sourire serein, même s'il venait de tomber de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Bientôt, Ibiki, Eve et Ren descendirent du Christina.

— Comment ça va les amis ! demanda Ichida. Naruto-san, le parfum que tu dégages est toujours aussi puissant !

— Salut les gars, fit le blondinet avec une familiarité surprenante malgré son titre. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas en simple visite de courtoisie… eh les trois là, arrêtez de tourner autour de Lucky, vous voulez !

Le trio de dragueur s'exécuta en s'éloignant de la jeune femme.

— En effet Naruto-san, le parfum de ta perspicacité m'étonnera toujours.

— Le Christina a enregistré des données surprenantes, répondit Ibiki. Une grande source d'énergie est apparue au milieu de l'océan…

— Autrement dit, tout porte à croire que l'île de Tenrô existe toujours, traduisit Ichida.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Déboussolé. C'était sûrement la meilleure façon de décrire le blondinet à ce moment. La quasi-totalité des membres de la guilde avaient embarqué dans un bateau et suivit le Christina jusqu'à l'endroit où sept ans auparavant, l'île de Tenrô avait disparu de la surface de la planète. Naruto ne voulait pas trop espérer : lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la disparition de ses amis, cela avait été un terrible traumatisme, il ne voulait pas revivre cela. Le Namikaze faisait les cents pas au milieu de la salle, son manteau virevoltant derrière lui. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Depuis sept ans, il avait bataillé ferme contre tout ceux qui avaient pensé que Fairy Tail appartenait à une époque révolue il s'était battu contre lui-même pour aller de l'avant malgré ce tragique événement. Itachi, Natsu, Gajeel, Grey, Cana, Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Juvia et tous les autres, ils lui manquaient terriblement. Si ses amis étaient encore vivants, il ne pourrait être plus heureux.

— Depuis combien de temps sont-ils partis ? demanda-t-il à Seijin qui était resté aux côtés de son ami.

— Plusieurs heures maintenant, ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir… avec tes amis.

— Est-ce qu'ils auront changés ? J'imagine, après sept longues années. Est-ce qu'on sera toujours ami ? Comment va Itachi ? Et Makarov, il va sûrement vouloir reprendre les rênes de la guilde, ou élire quelqu'un d'autre de plus sage et compétent, comme Guildartz ça ne me dérangerait pas, mais je m'y suis habitué à mon rôle. Et…

— Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, conseilla Seijin en l'obligeant à s'asseoir. Tu as tant fait pour cette guilde, c'est à peine croyable. Tu as même réussis à me convaincre de la rejoindre, ce qui n'est pas rien, je peux te l'assurer.

Le chasseur de démon observa son ex-disciple d'un air amusé : lui qui était capable de vaincre la plupart des mages de ce monde, la possibilité d'une rencontre avec ses amis après sept ans semblait l'angoisser au plus au point. Seijin était confiant : Naruto avait fait preuve d'une volonté à toute épreuve, il s'était battu contre vents et marrés pour préserver la guilde il était évident que ses amis allaient passer le pas de la porte d'une minute à l'autre. Cela n'aurait pu se passer autrement.

Soudain, un vrombissement assourdissant fit trembler les murs mêmes de la guilde, signe que le Christina revenait de sa longue recherche. Le Namikaze se crispa, mais après avoir échangé un regard avec son ami, se reprit. Il était le nouveau maître de la guilde après tout, connu dans tout Fiore tel que le mage ayant accompli plus d'une vingtaine de missions de rang S, l'un des 12 ninjas saints il se devait donc de garder la face, qu'importe ce qui se passerait lorsqu'il ouvrirait la porte. Le ninja posa la main sur la poignée, et après une grande inspiration…

— Salut les gars, nous revoilà ! s'exclama Natsu en ouvrant la porte à la volée, projetant Naruto contre une table.

L'Uzumaki se massa le crâne en poussant un juron avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Ils étaient tous là : Natsu, Gajeel, Makarov, Erza et tous les autres, ils n'avaient pas changés d'un poil. Naruto plissa les paupières, comme pour essayer de faire disparaître cette étrange illusion de son esprit. Après quelques secondes de flottements, le blondinet se redressa pour faire face à tous ceux qui avaient disparu sept ans plus tôt, ceux qu'il avait pleurés et regrettés.

— Je n'y croyais pas, mais on dirait bien que tu as pris les rênes de la guilde, gamin ! constata Makarov en lui adressant un regard entendu. Le manteau de maître te va à ravir. Tu as l'air d'avoir fait du beau boulot pendant mon absence.

— Tu as drôlement changé, Naruto, souffla Itachi en s'approchant de son ami avant de lui donner l'accolade.

— C'est moi où il est devenu carrément super mignon ? demanda discrètement Cana à ses amies qui ne purent que hocher la tête.

Naruto était maintenant aussi grand que Luxus, et même s'il n'était pas aussi trapu que ce dernier, il dégageait une force et une aura impressionnante. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et lui caressaient maintenant le bas de la nuque son visage s'était assagi même si en ce moment même, il était baigné de larmes de joie.

— Bienvenu à la maison les amis, fit Naruto en leur adressant son plus beau sourire depuis ces sept longues années.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cela faisait longtemps que la guilde n'avait pas été aussi radieuse. Les larmes avaient laissé place aux rires, et Fairy Tail semblait renaître de ses cendres — bien que la guilde avait perduré malgré la disparition de la moitié de ses membres. Entre l'attaque d'Acnologia et la réapparition de l'île, il s'était écoulé une période de sept ans, mais pour Natsu, Erza, Itachi et tout les autres, c'était comme s'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes. Makarov leur expliqua que Mavis, le premier maître de la guilde, les avaient protégés dans une bulle spatio-temporelle. C'était difficile pour le Namikaze de se dire qu'il était maintenant plus âgé que Cana, Mirajane et même Itachi.

— J'imagine que vous allez reprendre votre titre de maître, fit Naruto qui se trouvait aux côtés de Makarov, les deux hommes observant leur guilde s'adonner à une grande fête pour célébrer l'événement.

— J'avais plutôt pensé à prendre quelques vacances. Après tout, tu as su diriger Fairy Tail et protéger ses membres, tu as également été promu mage saint et parvenu à recruter Seijin, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. En tant que maître de la guilde, je pense que tu as un bel avenir devant toi.

— Mais… et Guildartz ? Ou votre petit-fils Luxus !

— Guildartz n'a aucun sens des responsabilités, admit le vieil homme. Quant à Luxus, il a été banni de la guilde.

Naruto arqua un sourcil avant qu'un sourire ne vienne étirer ses lèvres. Bientôt, il vint se poster au centre de la pièce et demande le silence.

— Comme certains le savent, je suis maintenant le quatrième maître de la guilde. En tant que tel, je déclare que Luxus Draer est réhabilité au sein de Fairy Tail.

— Naruto, espèce de petit…

— N'oubliez pas, c'est moi le maître maintenant ! s'esclaffa le chasseur de démon en adressant un clin d'œil au vieil homme.

Luxus, après un bref moment d'étonnement, afficha un air reconnaissant. Ses deux coéquipiers s'empressèrent de bondir sur ce dernier et laisser libre cour à leur joie, comme la plupart des membres de la guilde par la même occasion.

— Et j'ordonne à Gajeel de nous chanter une chanson ! ajouta Naruto en pointant du doigt la scène pleine de poussière qui avait été cruellement délaissé depuis ces dernières années. Le chasseur de Dragon enfila son costume et bondir sur l'estrade, se transformant en une toute autre personne. Le blondinet croisa les bras et s'autorisa un sourire : tout était comme avant.

— J'ai appris que tu étais devenu mage saint, dit Itachi en arrivant dans son dos en lui apportant un verre. C'est un peu comme le titre de Kage, si je ne me trompe pas.

— Il fallait bien que je me trouve une occupation, répondit le jeune homme. C'est en se fixant des objectifs toujours plus durs que l'on se hisse jusqu'aux sommets.

— Au moins, ce côté de toi n'aura pas changé, répondit l'Uchiha en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

Itachi considéra son ami : en réalité, il semblait s'être métamorphosé. Déjà, lors de la quatrième grande guerre, Naruto avait grandement mûrit aujourd'hui, il semblait plus sage et réfléchi que jamais, bien que l'on pouvait toujours deviner l'espièglerie légendaire derrière l'image sérieuse du quatrième maître de la guilde.

— Naruto…

Le blondinet se retourna : Cana, Lucy et Mirajane le dévisageait avec une expression étrange. Après quelques secondes, la première sauta au coup de son ami.

— Ça fait un bail, Cana-chan, souffla-t-il en la prenant par la taille, faisant rougir la jeune fille.

— Techniquement, pour moi, cela fait simplement deux jours.

— J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'autant de temps se soit écoulé pour vous. Ça a dû être terrible, dit Mirajane d'un air désolé.

— Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose en sept ans, répondit le blondinet. On a vécu des moments difficiles, quelques fois je me suis même demandé à quoi ça servait de se démener de la sorte pour continuer à faire vivre la guilde enfaite, je crois que quelque part je n'ai jamais cessé de penser qu'un jour, vous reviendriez.

— Et maintenant, comment sommes-nous censé t'appeler ? demanda Lucy en plaisantant.

— Maître suprême me conviendra amplement, répondit-il.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu es maintenant le quatrième que je vais te laisser poser les mains sur ma fille ! s'exclama Guildartz en le saisissant par les épaules pour l'emmener au loin. Du moins pas avant qu'on ait eu une petite discussion.

— Tu me dois le respect, Guildartz ! Repose-moi tout de suite ! s'écria le chasseur de démon avant que l'autre ne lui couvre la bouche de sa main.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Il était déjà quatorze-heure lorsque Naruto, souffrant d'un mal de crâne terrible, sortit de son sommeil. Depuis qui Kurama n'était plus en lui, son immunité à l'alcool avait complètement disparu : ce ne fut pas sans déplaire Cana qui en profita pour prendre sa revanche sur l'Uzumaki et ainsi, le terrasser au terme d'un combat de boisson qui avait duré à peine plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Le blondinet, après s'être massé les tempes, entendit un léger soufflement qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux : à ses côtés dormait la jeune Alverona dont la nudité était simplement couverte par le drap en satin. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en essayant de repenser à la veille : soudain, il devint rouge comme une pivoine en se ressassant les dernières heures de la soirée et ses joues devinrent si chaudes que même le feu de Natsu n'aurait pas pu le rendre plus brûlant.

— Mhh, fit la jeune femme, toujours endormie, avant de se coller contre le torse du blondinet. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il décida de rester encore un peu plus longtemps au lit. Passant un bras autour de la magicienne qui dormait paisiblement, l'Uzumaki eut une pensée pour son défunt senseï : il espérait que ce dernier soit fier de lui, où qu'il soit.


End file.
